


All Wrapped Up by A Cast of Several

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim arrives home from work to find a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up by A Cast of Several

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a group of people on IRC start feeling creative after midnight.

## All Wrapped Up

by By a Cast of Several -- Amireal Cara Chapel Cynara Erryn Lancaster Felice Martin Jenny Saypaw Iroshi Windwalker

Author's disclaimer: Not ours. Sure wish they were... 

* * *

All Wrapped Up  
By a Cast of Several 

Amireal, Cara Chapel, Cynara, Erryn Lancaster, Felice Martin, Jenny Saypaw, Iroshi Windwalker  


  
//One thing about living with Sandburg,// Jim thought, //I never quite know what's going to greet me when I open my front door.// 

He cracked the door open cautiously and peeked inside. It was lucky that he'd prepared himself, otherwise he'd have suffered heart palpatations at the scene that met his gaze. 

Blair was naked and posing in the middle of the room. 

"Mmmmm..." said Jim, staring at the drool-worthy sight. 

Blair grinned back and sent his lover a scorching hot "come-hither" look. 

Jim took a step forward. The keys fell from his suddenly limp fingers as he stared at the vision before him. He silently moved toward the beautiful man, wanting nothing more than to touch him... everywhere. 

Blair took a step back, teasing him, leading him toward the stairs up to the bedroom. 

Jim wondered what the special occasion was as he slowly moved forward, his hands shaking slightly as they undid the buttons on his shirt. He waited until he was finished removing his shirt before climbing up the stairs: he could barely manage one thing at a time, let alone two. 

Blair tapped his foot impatiently, a wicked smirk growing on his face. His hardening cock moved slightly, drawing Jim's eyes, and Ellison nearly stumbled on the edge of a step. 

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Blair slowly drew his right arm from behind his back, then his left. Jim swallowed at the contents of each of his lover's hands. In the right was a roll of crystal blue saran wrap \- in the left, a bottle of oil. 

Jim swallowed again, trying to work up some spit. "You sure about this?" 

Blair nodded. 

Jim took the roll from the square hand, and reeled Blair in by the jaw for a deep kiss. His tongue delved into the moist, sweet cavern, exploring, feeling, experiencing. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss. 

Blair shivered, then took control of the kiss, sucking and teasing Jim's tongue for a moment. Savoring, he brought one hand up to cup Jim's cheek as he began to slide his tongue in and out in a mimic of what he wanted to do later. 

'Bed...' Jim thought, 'Bed is good.' Without breaking the kiss, he moved them towards more comfortable surroundings. When he tried to push Blair onto the bed, he found his hands had been bound by saran wrap. 

Blair looked at the startled face of his lover and smiled. "Didn't think they were just for decoration, did you?" 

Blair swiftly reversed their positions and pushed Jim down on the bed. With a feral grin, he pounced on his lover, pushing Jim's bound hands up over his head. "I think I like this stuff." He retrieved the roll of saran wrap from where Jim had dropped it on the bed, tearing a square free and yanking it through his fist to form a crude rope. He tickled Jim's nipples with the edge, then moved down toward his cock. 

With his free hand, Blair uncapped the bottle of oil and drizzled it along his lover's stomach trailing it behind the plastic rope towards Jim's steadily increasing erection. Coating his hands with the subtly scented oil, he massaged then pumped until blue veins stood out and the cock was moving from red to purple. Then, with the saran wrap rope, he created a make-shift cock ring and wrapped it around the base. 

Blair grinned wickedly and reached behind himself with his oily fingers. 

Blair oomphed on his back, Jim grabbing with his legs. Jim leaned over him, pulling the frayed wrap from his wrists. Quickly he ran the wrap round Blair's arms, going behind his head and down the torso, skipping the buttocks and continuing past to the ankles. 

Jim ran his hands down and up Blair's body, watching the little tremors. He poured a puddle of oil just above the cleft. With an evil grin, Jim began to massage the oil into Blair's skin, each stroke sliding deeper and deeper into the cleft. 

Blair bucked. 

Jim settled himself more firmly astride Blair's thighs and increased the sweet torture. After teasing Blair for what seemed like forever, he finally slid a finger into the hot, now oily hole. 

//This is not going as planned,// Blair thought as the finger probed, searching. His brain turned off as the finger brushed the nerves. Fire flashed through him, and he bucked again with a yelp. 

"Shit!!" 

Jim laughed, low and thrumming over Blair's nerves. He leaned down and purred for a moment, then nipped at the join of the shoulder. 

Blair trembled as the sharp teeth bit into his hot skin. "Jim!" he gasped, squirming, his erection planted firmly in the mattress. 

He might have jumped at the next sensation if there had been any give to his blue plastic bonds - a hard cock, still held firmly in its makeshift ring, rubbed determinedly against his crack. 

"Now," Jim grunted - obviously as ready as Blair but somehow holding it in check. "What's the special occasion?" 

Blair could hear the evil grin even if he couldn't see it. He gained a wicked smile as he tilted his head from the side to further back. "Shut up, Beefstick." 

Jim slapped a pale cheek before sheathing himself in the exposed ass's hole. He ground down, rubbing Blair into the mattress before slowly pulling out, then sliding in again. Smooth push was followed by extended escape, the tempo easy. 

Blair shook with the controlled possession, unable to hurry Jim, or relieve his exposed cock. 

"I repeat," Jim purred, "What's the special occasion?" 

Blair bit down on the pillow as Jim seemed to be holding him at a precipice and not letting him fall. Spitting out the pillowcase, he gasped. "No...t-t tell-ing!" 

Jim smirked and stroked once, twice, then _stopped_. He was just brushing Blair's prostate with a continual whisper-light kiss. Every shudder that raced through both panting bodies shot flames of pleasure and near pain through them. 

One hand slipped under Blair to stroke over the plastic covered nipples. "Sure about that are you, lover?" 

Blair groaned, arching into the touch as the plastic cocoon crinkled against his skin. 

Jim shifted to his side, bringing the nicely packaged anthropologist with him. He reached down between them freeing his own erection, then dangled the plastic cock-ring in front of his lover's eyes. 

He grinned as he heard a desperate groan escape Blair's lips. 

"Like to try it on for size?" 

Jim cinched it on Blair, rolling him face down again, giving him two hard strokes before pulling out entirely. Blair felt weight moving down the bed. He was startled by the cool oil poured on his feet. 

"You can't be..." His words were cut off by the heat added. Oily hands stroked the tops of his feet, squeezing the soles tight around Jim's cock. The motion was faster now, Blair desperate for the displaced sensations. 

"JIMJIMJIMJIM!" 

Jim's voice was ragged as he hissed out "What's- the- special- occasion-?" 

"I... I... Augh! Jim, you're killing me!" 

"But whatta way to die," Jim crooned, stroking harder between the oil-slick feet. "Come on, imp. Tell all." 

He ran one hand up Blair's leg and slid two fingers into Blair's ass, seeking and finding the prostate. 

"AAIIIEEE!" Blair thrashed in his plastic restraints. 

"I passed my finals," Blair gasped. 

"Ah..." Jim sighed. "Yup, that deserves a celebration." 

He slid up Blair's body and replaced the fingers with his cock. "Gonna make you come now, smart boy." 

He pulled at the bit of plastic around Blair's cock and immediately set a fierce pace. One hand stroked in a counter tempo that sent Blair racing to the edge. 

Jim finally let himself go, yet timed each thrust to send his lover into bliss. Heat raced and flared, and Jim bit down on Blair's shoulder. Blair screamed and the shudders that spasmed through him squeezed Jim tightly in molten heat. They came almost together, falling into the warm darkness of fulfilment. 

When their breath slowed, Jim grinned and shifted, kissing Blair gently and thoroughly. 

"Let me out man?" The plastic crinkled as he wiggled. 

"Jim?" Blair said again after a few moments. 

He felt himself tilt forward as Jim's full weight shifted against him. 

There was a whuffling sound against his plastic coated back as his lover snuggled for his usual post-coital nap - one that sentinel senses and a guide voice had yet to penetrate. 

Blair wriggled uselessly in his plastic prison where semen was seeping in and drying on his enclosed and exposed skin. 

He sighed, finally giving in to the inevitable - hoping Jim would regain consciousness soon. 

Blair was almost dozing when the teasing touches became more concentrated on his plastic-clad nipples. The hands became more insistent, and he found himself being rolled onto his back. 

Oil was drizzled over his cock, getting its attention. Blair gasped first at the hand that worked him to hardness, and then it going behind Jim. Jim crawled forward, rearing back onto the exposed flesh. 

The alarm clock shrilled loudly, jarring Blair awake. 

"Gak!" It was the day of the finals, not the evening after... 

He grinned to himself. Well, that dream should have been sufficient motivation to make him ace the tests. 

He crawled out of bed, avoiding wakening his softly snoring Sentinel, and got ready to head off to school. Before leaving the loft, he pulled the saran wrap from under the counter and took it with him. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
